Till the End
by Monkey.Paws
Summary: Set in DHpart1. Kaida Kegan has known Draco Malfoy since fifth year, but when Voldemort returns and he is accounted for redeeming his family's "honour," will Kaida help him to the very end?


**Hey guys, steph here. kinda wrote this quickly... in a day...**

**kinda sucks in my opinion cuz i suck at doing romance scenes, but read and maybe you shall enjoy :) !**

**Kaida Kegan**

Age: 17

Blood type: Pureblood

House: Ravenclaw

Wand: 11" long, white ash-wood, dragon bone core

Family: deceased killed by Death Eaters (for quitting their jobs as Death eaters)

Other: surprisingly follows Voldemort, despite her disagreements with his ideals – rest will be found out in short series

**Till the End **

It was late at night, dark clouds covering the sky, as if foreshadowing something horrible to come. Well, it was not far from the truth, you see. Something horrible is coming, and the whole world seemed to be aware, even though most of the population did not know what is was specifically about.

A lone building stood majestically amongst the green hedges that surrounded it. With the foul weather, it seemed to give this building an eerie appearance. Although, if it belonged to people who followed the Dark Lord, why would it not be creepy? Only the heavens can tell.

Inside the building, - or more specifically the manor – it was completely bland, empty, and cold; giving off the impression that either those that lived there were very un-lively people, or just plain poor. But oh no, dear reader. In fact, the people who owned this house were very wealthy, but are indeed an un-lively people of sorts – The Malfoy's.

The Malfoy Manor was the current the meeting place for all the Death Eaters that followed the Dark Lord, especially after it was one of the Malfoy's that had killed the greatest wizard of all- Albvs Dumbledore. Since he was executed, the Malfoy's were being favoured amongst other Death Eaters.

At the moment, the Dark Lord's main Death Eaters were sitting at a long, cherry-wood table, almost twelve meters in length to fit all the evil wizards and witches that were in attendance. The Dark Lord himself, sat at the very top, displaying his dominance over all the others in the room, despite the Malfoy's being the hosts of the home.

On the right side of the Dark Lord sat his two best Death Eater servants, then Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy, and then lastly you (and other wizards beside you of course).

Why were you sitting beside Draco Malfoy – the Slytherin Prince, the supposed "assassin" of Dumbledore, the favoured one of the Dark Lord? Well, reader. It is because you have known the Malfoy since fifth year at Hogwarts, and it seemed that you were the only one he can go to in comfort without putting on his macho façade, his dominant demeanour, neither acting fake or tough in front of you in order to look like a fearless leader.

In reality, you knew he considered himself as a coward. A pressured, confused soul being swallowed into being a Death Eater in order to redeem his family's "honour," or however honourable their deeds were. You were the only one calm enough to go through the things he went through. To him, you were his only sense of what was sane in the situation.

Your appearance was average, you believed - not too pretty, but not too ordinary, with a fair complexion, pear-shaped body and with a well-sized chest. You were 5'7'', while Draco was fully 6 foot. Your eyes were a cute minty green, surrounded by either dramatic black eyeliner, or some mascara. Your hair was a dark ash-brown, complimenting your eyes and complexion. You currently adorned dark grey tights, a dark green leather skirt, a dark grey button-up blouse, and Mary-Jane black heels.

**(A/N: Let's get back to the story... -.-'')** You sat quietly, observing those around you with your minty orbs, hands folded neatly in your lap. Beside you, Draco fidgeted with his hands clasped fairly tightly on the table, with a somewhat fearful gaze. You were about to say something, until the Dark Lord began to speak.

"My dearest companions…" he said in a creepy voice, "I welcome you back …"

Everyone nodded slightly.

"Tonight, we shall discuss the matter of finding Harry Potter and… all the mud-bloods and blood-traitors alike. But first, I have a something to show you all…"

With a wave of his hand, the bloody and tattered body of a woman that you recognized appeared into the room, floating.

It was Professor Burbage, the teacher of Muggle Studies.

"You see here… we have an example of a blood traitor…"

The woman whimpered and glanced around the table fearfully.

"This, I believe, is Charity Burbage… teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts… You see… she teaches to the children that all of us wizards are not so much different from Muggles…"

A couple of the Death eaters chuckled lowly.

"She says, we are the same- Human! One as they are! But oh no, no, no…"

Voldemort stood up and everyone's eyes followed. He continued, walking around the table.

"I say, we are the superior race! The Pure Ones and that is why; we must rid ourselves of these souls in order to create a world full of purebloods, the only ones worthy of attaining magic!"

The room murmured in agreement again.

Professor Burbage kept looking around until her eyes rested on you and Draco. She seemed to gain life for a moment and began to struggle.

"Miss K-Kegan…Mister M-Malfoy…"

Draco stiffened, hands clasping tighter than before, and his face contorting into an expression between sadness, and frustration. You remained calm, but inside, your soul raged with sorrow, wanting to help the poor woman, but your duties were with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort seemed interested when Draco stiffened and if it were not for the Dark Lord striding over in mere quick steps, Lucius would have smacked his son with his cane. His face stuck between yours and Draco's chair as he smirked.

"Well… my dear ones... she seems to recognize you… and you her…I can only help but ask, do you feel compassion for this woman? Do you pity her? Do you feel that her ideals speak more truth than mine?"

Draco shut his eyes and re-opened them. He shook his head and was first to reply, "No, my Lord."

"Very good Draco. Loyal to me as your family is and always have been. Very good."

Voldemort suddenly turned his gaze to you and he gestured a hand to poor Professor Burbage in front of you.

"And what of your answer? Do you disagree with my ideals?"

You spoke with a hint of hesitation and closed your eyes, "No, Lord… What connection should I feel, what emotion should I have if this woman here, as you say, is merely nothing more than… trash? To challenge your ideals, my Lord… is to say that magic has never existed."

Professor Burbage racked out a sob. Murmurs of agreement were heard– again.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and patted your head.

"Well ssssaid Kaida, it is unfortunate that your parents did not share the same ideals as I did… and look where that left them… in their graves."

It seemed as if he was taunting you, to see what reaction he would get, but you gave no hint of that. Yes, in a way you cared dearly for your parents, but you thought of them as fools for 'quitting' as Death Eaters. No one could ever, ever quit. Those that did –well… everyone knew what would happen to them.

"I have no doubt they were. My parents were nothing more than traitors, my Lord."

He laughed evilly and out loud, waving his arms out.

"A loyal follower to the end - very well spoken! And you Lucius… you should learn from her example! Now…"

You ears tuned out and you released what hidden stress you had within yourself. You did not know how you did it, but when it came to matters like this, it seemed there was a darker part of you that takes over, saying exactly what others pleasantly want to hear.

You felt guilty for making the Dark Lord compare you to Draco's father. Although you disliked him for often beating Draco, you could not but help pity for him.

Draco's eyes stayed glued to the table, while he had put his hands on his lap, barely listening to what Voldemort was saying.

You looked at him and your eyes softened. You reached over beneath the table and put a hand on top of his. He slightly tensed, but when he realized that it was your hand, he grabbed yours into his, squeezing. You squeezed back, rubbing you thumb across his knuckles, reassuring him.

You then smiled a tiny bit before gently taking your hand out his and returned it to your lap, facing forward. The womanin front of you had seemingly forgotten you both and had her attention on Snape, pleading helplessly as she was hit with the Crucio curse.

Voldemort had returned to his seat, somewhat amused by Snape's expression.

"Severus…would you like to do the honours…?"

The woman kind of clued in into what was about to happen and wailed.

"Oh! Please, no! W-w-we were o-o-once friend-ds Severus!…. D-Don't- do this…!"

Snape's face contorted like Draco's did and Voldemort waited. Finally, Snape lowered his head and emotionlessly spoke up,

"It is not my place my Lord, you should have the honours…"

Voldemort chuckled.

"Very well…AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A beam of green light came from Voldemort and suddenly, with a quick shock, your once nice teach was no more than a lifeless doll. Her last scream echoed in the room, her eyes went lifeless and her body went limp, as it made a loud bang on the table, where it landed.

You kind of cringed at the brutality of the Dark Lord, as did Draco beside you. Others around the table were either smirking, in awe, and/or startled. This was quite normal.

"Now… what to do with the body- oh! Yesss… Nagini… you have not had a meal in a while… why don't you eat?"

Voldemort's creepy snake, Nagini, crept up his arm and onto the table, where she slithered towards the body. Her mouth opened really wide, bearing fangs, and took a massive bite out of the head.

This time, you did cringe more noticeably and some of the Death Eater's laughed.

"It seems the dear lady has not come across such violent situations as this since her parent's deaths!" One chortled out.

Your body heated up in embarrassment, and you sent a mild glare to the man.

The man stopped once you did and the others laughed.

"Silence you fool! Do not taunt this fair child… she will one day be accustomed to ridding this world of scum. As I recall, have you not once cowered from killing one such as this filth on the table?"

Some quietly chuckled and the man who taunted you named Marcus merely went red from embarrassment.

"Yes my Lord."

"Very good… now we must discuss the matter of something else. It seems the old man was incorrect when he said I could attain the Elder Wand… and kill Harry Potter…"

He continued talking, but once again he dramatically, and slowly, if I may add, started walking around the table. He grabbed a few of the chairs, as if pulling himself along a railing.

"Unfortunately, my wand had a clash with Mr. Potter and Dumbledore's wands… and was, unfortunately destroyed. Now… I am rendered helpless until I can find the Elder Wand… unless…"

Most seemed to know what this meant: _"I must use one of your wands- who would like to volunteer? Step right up and place your wands!"_

"My faithful friends… who would do the honours of letting me use their wand?"

He walked even slower, stopping at someones chair every few steps, itching to see who would crack. You tensed when he reached you chair, but sighed in slight relief when he moved on.

Suddenly though, he called out to one person.

"Lucius."

Draco's father wearily jumped at his name being called.

He looked up at the Dark lord and said, "Yes… my Lord?"

"Give me your wand."

It was not a request, it was an order.

Narcissa looked at her husband sadly and Lucius put his sunken and shadowed gaze at his cane in which had his wand in it. It seemed that Azkaban took its toll on him. Hesitantly, he unsheathed his wand and raised it to Voldemort. Voldemort snatched it and held it up into the air, inspecting the wand.

"A very nicely crafted wand I must say, Lucius, elm-wood I feel, and the core?"

"Dragon's heartstring, my Lord."

"Yes, this will do nicely… Lucius, I see no reason for you to have no wand anymore, and so, you should be grateful for allowing me to use it. You are further in my favour."

"Yes, my Lord. I am honoured."

Lucius Malfoy sullenly put his hand back on his cane, where it was clasped before.

"Now that I have a wand, discussing the matters of Harry Potter and his whereabouts will be dealt with later. You may go…"

With that said, Voldemort swept away, swinging around in mock joy 'his new' wand and casting a few spells to test out its abilities. The room was silent before one by one everyone stood and left. You pushed back your chair and got up, glancing at Draco. He stood up, somewhat shaken and turned to his parents.

"I am retiring to my chambers."

His mother nodded and kissed his cheek while his father gazed into Draco's eyes. They stared for few seconds before Draco was given a silent cue to leave. Without glancing back at you, Draco left and you frowned. Your eyes tore away from his figure and you turned to his parents in your presence.

You gave a slight bow.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, I too will retreat to my chambers. I once again thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Not at all Kaida, you are most welcome here any time," Narcissa said as motherly as she could.

"Well, goodnight."

Lucius grunted in reply and you briskly walked away, passing by some Death eaters hanging in the shadows, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Without a second thought, you turned down a corridor stealthily, switching your path from your own chambers to some other desitnation.

You walked up the stairs to a dark hallway, the only source of light coming from the torches that were lit. Your heels clicked as you walked along the marble floor and came across a nicely furnished door near the end of the hall. The door was cracked and you entered quietly, glancing around.

The room was quite clean, the walls adorning a rich green colour, and had the same marble floor as was in the hallway. A large maroon carpet lay there, as a four-posted bed was on top. The bed consisted of black silk sheets and dark grey pillows. There was a large window beside the bed, black curtains surrounding it. A cherry-wood desk was along a wall and a white door led to a sound that you frowned to- whimpers.

You walked to the almost closed door and peered your head inside, seeing none other than the person you wanted to possibly talk to, Draco. In the bathroom was a mirror and a white marble sink underneath. Draco was leaning over the sink, dousing his face with water, and shoulders trembling. You felt pang of sadness as you heard some whimpers leave from his mouth.

"Draco?"

He turned to you and you saw his puffy eyes. You walked up to him and looked into his grey orbs.

"Are you alright?"

He let out what sounded like a sob and turned himself back to the sink. Your eyebrows furrowed together and you frowned, putting a hand to his back.

"I can't… I-I can't do this anymore… "

He shook and you saw some tears fall from his eyes.

"It's too much, I can't take it!"

He walked away and went to the wall, smashing his head and banging his fists. You saw something fall from his face and your heart dropped at his state. Draco Malfoy was crying. He wiped his eyes to make it seem like he was not, but you could not be fooled by him.

"Draco, I'm afraid it comes with being a Death Eater… there's no easy way to do what the Dark Lord wishes."

Draco hit his fist into the wall again and he turned around to you, yelling, "I didn't want to become a Death Eater! My father pushed me into it and the Dark Lord would have killed my mother if I didn't do something! I'm such a coward. You don't understand how much I have to deal with Kaida…"

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, almost curling up into a ball to receive what little comfort he could achieve.

"I do understand, Draco, because my parents are dead and I will never see them again. I am only here because I can use my skills for the Dark Lord and I am here for you because to me, you and I are the only ones who can keep eachother sane. Besides... I care for you."

Tears ran down his cheeks you laughed to yourself.

"And to think you, the mighty Draco, would cry of all things..."

You took out a handkerchief from a pocket in your leather skirt and wiped what you could from his face. Your eyes glazed over.

"You are not weak, nor a coward Draco, just stressed and tired. You should rest."

You lifted up his face to yours and swept away some of his blonde hair from his face. You smiled and brought your head down to kiss his lips. The kiss was sweet as his lips were soft and once yours met his, he pressed into it.

"From the way I see it, you are very noble to do this for your mother. I wish I could have done the same thing..."

After pulling away, you took his hands and lifted him up, walking him to his bed. When he sat you did as well.

"I can't sleep though… all I see when I dream is when Snape killed Dumbledore… it's… horrible."

He went onto the middle of his bed and wrapped his arms around himself. You frowned.

Slipping off your shoes, you moved onto the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I stay? Would that help?"

He turned his head to look at you and shakily shrugged.

You gave him a perplexed face, but smiled after.

"Here."

You took his head and lifted it onto your lap. Your one hand rested on his head and the other on his arm, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Thank you…"

Although Draco was never one for thanks, you knew he grateful that you were there with him.

"You're welcome. I'll be with you until the end Draco."


End file.
